Mines
by silentnight82
Summary: A Prince of Tennis (Chinese show version) One Shot


Prince of Tennis fans, I know you've all seen the Netflix version (Match! Tennis Juniors). I fell in love with it all over again. The character names are different (Chinese), but other than that it's pretty similar. The main characters, Lu Xia (aka Ryoma) and Qi Ying (aka Sakuno) have a wonderful chemistry together. Qi Ying's character is not as annoying in the anime but really more supportive. Don't get me wrong, Sakuno was supportive too, I was just able to really feel it. I'm picking up from the last episode when another student (I forgot his name, so I'll call him Jing) was asking out Qi Ying and Lu Xia intervenes. I don't own squat. Lemons and Limes and all that stuff, enjoy!

As Qi Ying's classmate feels dumbfounded by what happened, Qi Ying stands on the top of the school's staircase giggling at Lu Xia peeking around the corner. "I just can't seem to read him sometimes", Qi Ying says to herself as she heads toward her Aunt's office. Meanwhile Jing catches up to Lu Xia in the courtyard. "Why, why did you do that?", asked Jing, still trembling the box of chocolates in his hands. "Ying belongs to me, so don't ask her out again" replied Lu Xia. Calling her by her first name seemed so natural, he should do it more often. Lu Xia walks up closer to Jing as a threat and looks him square in the eye. "She's mine, and don't go around telling everyone" Lu Xia says while taking Jing's chocolates and heads toward back to class.

Later that day after practice:

Lu Xia was walking home after he declined to hang out with his teammates. He had some unfinished business to take care of. He knew that she was following him. Qi Ying lived in the same direction, and she always left for home after practice. Lu Xia slowed down his pace so she could catch up, he always did.

"You practiced well today, Lu Xia" says Qi Ying was a smile on her face. "It wasn't bad, the Captain was cruel today" says Lu Xia without looking in her direction. Some days she made him nervous. Qi Ying was the only one that could make him not think about tennis. Nationals were just a month away, and his plans for claiming her after Nationals were changing. This was the 3rd time he had to intervene with someone else asking her out. How the hell did she get noticed so suddenly?

"You're really popular, Qi Ying" says Lu Xia with his head down. She didn't answer him right away, so he looked at her to see what was wrong. Qi Ying seemed like she was pondering about his statement. "The tennis team is extremely popular; I just happen to be a part of it" says Qi Ying. It made a lot of sense thought Lu Xia. She was at every game and almost every practice. His teammates thought of her as a little sister, which Lu Xia confirmed with everyone. She even participates in some team activities. It created a small dilemma for him, but he wants her as part of the team too. With Lu Xia thinking about his next steps, they arrived at his house in no time.

"Lu Xia"?

"We're here already"?

Qi Ying giggles at him for not noticing where they were. She suspected that he was in deep thought. "Why don't you come in"? asked Lu Xia. The question caught her off guard, this was new. "It's some math problems I need help on". Qi Ying believed him, but not entirely. The thing was she really didn't know why that was. "Sure, but I can't stay too long. It's Auntie's birthday you know". Lu Xia actually forgotten about the coach's birthday. She told the team earlier that she was spending time with the family that evening.

He led Qi Ying up the stairs and through the front yard. Lu Xia knew his Father was out of town for two days. Lucky for him, Lu Xia would never hear the end of it. He just wasn't prepared for that yet. He took her to the second floor and stood outside his bedroom door. "We're not studying outside"? asked Qi Ying with a puzzled look on her face. "My book is in here; you can come in" says Lu Xia. He really wasn't good at this. He didn't even know what to do once he got her inside. Let's not scare her, he thought to himself. Lu Xia opened the door and walked in first. Qi Ying didn't think anything of it and walked in behind him.

She stopped and looked around his room. It looked like him, she thought, with all the tennis magazines and trophies. As she shamelessly looked around, she started to realize that she's never been in a boy's room before. At the thought she began to get a little nervous. Qi Ying turned to see Lu Xia sitting on the edge of his bed with the math book beside him. He smiled at her and started to flip through the pages. She loved it when he smiled. She thought he did it a little more often after the last tournament.

She moved closer to him like being drawn to the sun. Lu Xia grabs her wrist and pulls her closer. She's now standing facing him in between his legs. She looks down and noticed he took his signature cap off. She thought of how boyish he looks without it. She reaches up to sweep his bangs from his face without thinking. "I'm so sorry, I-" Qi Ying started to say until he cut her off. "May I kiss you, Ying"? The question was clear, but she couldn't think straight being so close to him. He was afraid she'll say no so he loosened his grip.

Without answering him, she bends down and kissed him. The both of them were shocked, but Lu Xia recovered first by placing his hands on her waist. He slowly roamed around her waist and slid one hand underneath her skirt. It felt so warm there, he never wanted to leave. Qi Ying had more control since she was standing and deepened their kiss every time his hands moved closer to her private part which was now pulsating. Her legs started to shiver so she started to pull away. Lu Xia was having none of that. He effortlessly lifts her up and brings her even closer. Now her legs are wrapped around him with his hands on her ass. There was no escape now.

He kisses her again even more passionately. All she could think about was remembering to breathe. Her legs started to numb so she slowly pulls away again. "We can stop", says Lu Xia completely out of breath. She looks him in the eyes and start to realize that she felt his erection pressing against her thigh. Yes, we can stop, but I don't want to, she thought to herself. "It might be easier if we lay down" she said. She couldn't believe that just came out her mouth. As she struggled to untangle herself and change her mind, Lu Xia was just faster and stronger than she. He stood up with Qi Ying in tow to lay her down on the bed. All she could think of was that there was no turning back now. She couldn't deny him this after that brazen comment.

Qi Ying looked up at Lu Xia. She saw something in his eyes. He was worried but he was also excited at the same time. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Qi Ying reached up and grabbed his shirt to pull him down. Lu Xia became re-focused on her and only her. He laid on her hoping not to hurt her, but she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Even Lu Xia was confused on who was taking the lead. He kissed her roughly this time. With one hand in her hair and the other fondling her breast, he was determined to take back the lead. Just like in tennis.

Lu Xia was hard, and they both had too many layers on. He stopped kissing her just briefly to take his shirt off. He never stopped looking at her. He didn't miss when she blushed and looked away once he threw his shirt on the floor. Qi Ying was a little embarrassed but only because she didn't know what to do. She started to undue the buttons on her blouse but he stopped her. Lu Xia bent down to unbutton them himself. Once he was done, he worked on her skirt and stripped her black knee-high socks off. Her instincts were to cover herself, but his eyes told her not too. All he wanted to do take it all in. "You're beautiful, you've always been beautiful", said Lu Xia still looking in her eyes. He kisses her again greedily. He just couldn't get enough of her. He knew he had to be responsible and stop soon. He had to satisfy her quickly and take her home. Lu Xia was a confident type of guy, but as of right now, he wasn't so confident with his self-control.

He kissed her down to her collarbone. It tickled her. She sweetly giggled and grabbed his hair, something Qi Ying always wanted to do. She wraps her legs around him, but he slowly moves down and spreads her legs apart with his hands. With nothing on but her white lace panties, he could already see they were wet. He stares at the area that's most private to her, and he hoped to God he was able to stop. Qi Ying had no idea what he was going to do, but she lost her voice due to all the moaning a long time ago to protest.

Lu Xia slowly looks up at Qi Ying. Perhaps he was searching for permission, but he definitely needed some kind of approval. Qi Ying was just so close; she couldn't stop him if she tried. Although she had no idea how much influence she really had on him at the time. She nodded once and that was all he needed. He grabbed one of her hands for support. He turned to her inner thigh and licks in one long stroke from the top to bottom. It was so slow that Qi Ying started to squirm. Lu Xia was still able to hold her in place by squeezing her hand. Once he finally got all the way down to the lace, he took a bite out of the wettest spot that was now not all that sacred anymore. Qi Ying lifted her hips and let out a very un-ladylike scream. Lu Xia smiled and continued to bite and nuzzle at the lace. She was about to come, he knew it.

Her breathing was rough and all she could do was grab his hair with her free hand. Lu Xia took one more bite and she lost it. She almost kicked him for coming so hard. Qi Ying's vision was blurred when he finally came face to face with her again. He kissed her on the forehead with a low growl. She wondered if he was satisfied, but she was too weak to ask him. It seemed like he too was exhausted as he collapsed beside her. He turns to her and stares at her swollen lips. How he fantasized all the ways to make them stay that way boggled his mind. He reached up to sweep her bangs to the side and wondered if he could do this every day. Lu Xia quickly reached a consensus; his self-control with her was no good.

"I-"Qi Ying started to say something but Lu Xia silenced her with a gentle kiss. No words were really necessary at the time. He rolled off the bed to remove his pants. The were soaked with cum as he came shortly after she did. Qi Ying finally lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around him. It didn't bother her that he sat on the bed completely naked. She figured that this should be normal. Lu Xia grabs her hand. "You're mine", says Lu Xia. "I think I've always have been", says Qi Ying while burying her head on his shoulder to hide another blush she didn't know she was capable of making.

End

Thanks for reading!


End file.
